Star Ship Bunny
by bushoumono
Summary: Q looses a bet and now has to care for his God Daughter. What better place to send her than to the Crew of Voyager. Maybe they can make her what she is suppose to be instead of beign a ..............R/R
1. The Guest

This is a big change for me. I am use to only writing about SM with DBZ or GW. Butt I love Star Trek especially Voyager. (Can't wait to see Nemesis the 10th movie).  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any characters that have copy write laws attached to them. I do own the others though they came from my imagination.  
  
Little back ground.  
  
SM: after Chaos (all my stories will be most likely). Girls in school starting 10th grade, Mamoru is in America, Outers here there everywhere.  
  
ST Voyager: Seven is there; after Tom and B'Ellanna is married and just found out she is pregnant. They haven't met Captain's future self that is way later.  
  
  
  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
  
  
Harry Kim blinked a few times at his console trying to get rid of what he was seeing. He ran a few more test all came back the same. Seven seen his apparent dilemma and came to his side.  
  
"Is something the matter Ensign Kim?" Kim looked up at her and gave a small smile.  
  
"I'm not sure Seven. I have ran enough test and they come out all the same." He slid over and let her take a look. "There seems to be a worm hole like nothing I have seen. It is opening up on deck." Seven ran more tests and nodded to his conclusion. He was correct. The console beeped back at them. They looked at it to each other then towards the commanding chairs.  
  
"Captain."  
  
Captain and her first officer were out of their chairs. Not everyday Harry and Seven called her at once in urgency.  
  
"Captain you better come and look at this." Harry told her. Captain Janeway was at their side at once.  
  
"What is it?" Seven and Harry made room for her. Chakotay was standing before them waiting to hear what it was that had them two worked up. Once she had a once over and confirmed it her self she grabbed a phaser (sp?) and positioned her safe facing the commanding chairs phaser raised.  
  
Chakotay looked at her perplexed. "Captain?"  
  
"Mr. Kim has found a rift opening on Voyager. This hole has a passenger with a landing right in front of us. I am not taking any chances."  
  
Who could blame her? After everything they had seen on their trek (no pun intended) that wouldn't be. Tuvok and a few security officers positioned them selves as well as everyone waited for the out come and arrival. A few seconds passed before a light show they normally attributed to Q's arrival began. When it died down they were shocked. A young girl stood before them. She defiantly had it rough. Cuts and bruises covered what they could see of her body. Her cloths were torn and they were odd in them selves a long sleeve white shirt with dark blue sailor collar with yellow strips and a matching blue pleated skirt to the knees. She stood a few seconds before collapsing in a heap in the Captain's chair. Tuvok approached her cautiously and felt for a pulse. He immediately put his phaser back into his holster.  
  
"Her pulse is weak and she is in dire need of medical attention."  
  
Janeway nodded and motioned for the others to lower weapons. "Take her to the Sick Bay. I will alert he Doctor. Have a security stay till she awakes. Once she has woken call me."  
  
"Understood." Tuvok lifted her with ease and with two officers in tow made way to sick bay. Once the lift doors had close Janeway turned to Chakotay.  
  
"That was rather odd." Chakotay nodded in agreement.  
  
"Where do you suppose she came from?"  
  
Harry spoke again.  
  
"Not where, commander, When." Both Commanders looked at him confused. "When she came through I ran a scan. She the time line she came from was that of the last years of the 21st century to the first few years of the 22nd century, Earth." Everyone was a bit startled at this.  
  
"Are you sure?" Janeway asked un-believingly. Harry nodded.  
  
"I wasn't sure at first but I recognized the out fit she wore. It was what schoolgirls wore in that time line in Japan. Tom has dragged me to watch enough of his shows to know."  
  
"Hey!" came a protest from the helm. Janeway nodded then looked to the first officer.  
  
"This keeps getting better. Forget about waiting for her to wake I am going now. I want to be there first hand." Chakotay nodded.  
  
"I would be wise. She will be frightened once she finds out where and WHEN she is."  
  
Janeway turned to Tom Paris. "Since this is your area of expertise you shall join me." She turned to head for the lift and glanced at Harry. " You as well, Mr. Kim. Seven I want you to find a way we maybe able to send her home. That is if she is from the past."  
  
Seven nodded and took over for Harry as the trio entered the lift. Once in the lift Janeway contacted the Doctor.  
  
"Janeway to the Doctor."  
  
"Doctor here. What can I do for you Captain?"  
  
"Tuvok is on his way to Sick Bay with our new arrival. She was quit a mess when we received her. Tell Tuvok I am on my way and not to frightened the girl as much as possible."  
  
"What arrival Captain I didn't know we were expecting any guest."  
  
"Nor had we Doctor. We will be there shortly."  
  
"See you then. Doctor out."  
  
Janeway looked to Tom. " Harry was correct what he said about her garb?" Tom could only nod. He was still a little startled. It wasn't everyday that some one from the past he loved came to the future.  
  
"Yes the Japanese girls of that time were known world wide for their School uniforms mimicking that of a Naval sailor. In fact about that time there were Heroines that wore something similar to that only a tad shorter in the skirt."  
  
Janeway raised an eyebrow. Of course Tom would know about that. They made the rest of the way to sick bay in silence as Janeway pondered what had happened. When they arrived they found their guest awake and curiously peeking over the top of the doctors Tri-Corder while balancing on her hands and knees while leaning over as far as she could off the bed with out falling. Tuvok and the other three security officers were standing off to the side watching her every move. Looking at the Doctor they could tell he was getting aggravated with his patient.  
  
"If you will just sit down and sit STILL I would finish this quickly."  
  
The girl gave him a cute pout and sat back moving her legs to hang off the side and swing back and forth. She looked up to notice the new arrivals and gave them a soft smile with tilting her head. Her eyes had them trapped. So many emotions swirled in them but confusion took the lead as of right now. The Captain walked to the Doctor's side and gave the girl a smile back.  
  
"Have you found anything?"  
  
The Doctor looked at her and arched an eyebrow.  
  
"She is human if that is what you are asking. Her injuries were minor and were a quick patch I think that saying is. She is in perfect health other wise." They looked back at the girl whom seemed to be scowling at them.  
  
"You understand what we are saying." If possible the scowl deepened and she pouted as she nodded her head. Janeway looked around to the others then turned back to the girl. "I am Captain Catherine Janeway of the Starship Voyager." She paused to let is sink in a bit. The girl blinked then raised an eyebrow. Janeway continued. "Do you know what year it is? Or what Century?" The girl began to nod her head till she looked around and shook her head. "You are in the 24th Century. (Please tell me that is right)" Janeway watched the girls reactions. She was expecting her to faint cry get up set something. What she got was surprising. After blinking a bit a large sigh and groan came from her then she fell back and began to hit the back of her head repeatedly of the bed while mumbling to her self. The girl let out another sigh and sat back up looking more confused than before. She stuck out her hand to Janeway.  
  
"Konnonichiwa, Watashi wa Tsukino Usagi." Janeway had not clue to what she said but took it for a greeting and shook back. Tom stepped up to help the Captain out.  
  
"She said Hello and that she is Usagi Tsukino." Joy lit up in the girls face.  
  
"Nihon-go?" Tom turned to her and smiled.  
  
"Hai."  
  
(I could write this in Nihon-go, but then not many would be able to read it so Usagi and Tom are speaking in Japanese but I wrote it in English for you to understand.)  
  
"Good, what ever the Doctor would say didn't sound much like Japanese." Usagi said scrunching up her nose.  
  
Tom laughed. "The Doctor used modern day Japanese. To us your version is ancient."  
  
Usagi chewed on her bottom lip and looked down. "So I really am in the 24th Century?" Tom nodded 'I thought the Earth was suppose to be frozen what happened? Where is everyone else and how in the world did I end up here? Pluto doesn't like this I bet. She doesn't like anyone tampering with Time.' she looked back up at Tom.  
  
"How do you know the language then?"  
  
Tom started for a moment. He hadn't expected that. "I am a fan of the past. I collected Manga and cartoons from then. I learned it quick when I was little and me and a few of my friends used it as a secret language." Tom realized how everyone was staring at him. He knew Harry knew a little of the language but not much. Small talk would have to be later.  
  
" My Captain is getting anxious. We want to know how you got here and where you came from."  
  
Usagi was wondering that her self. All she can remember was Minako and Makoto rushing towards her saying something was wrong in the park the rest was blank.  
  
"I.I don't know. How I got here is a blank. I live in Tokyo, Japan the Juubian district. I am in my last half of my ninth year at Juubian High School. The year is.the year WAS 2002 A.D. I am 16 years old, I turn 17 on June 30th."  
  
Tom was surprised he didn't think she came from that far back in the past. He turned to the Captain.  
  
"She is from the past. He dialect is different then Today's. She hand no idea what the Doctor said to her when he tried. She is from the year 2002 early 2ist century. (So weird writing that.) 16 years old still in high school and from Tokyo. As how she came here she had no idea. It is blank to her."  
  
Janeway nodded. For some reason she trust what Tom said of this girl. Her gut feeling told her so. Janeway was not one to go against her gut. Though she knew there was more to her than what she told, but for now that would remain hers till she deemed them trustworthy to tell.  
  
"Tom I want you and Harry to show her around while we figure a few things out. In three hours we will hold a Officers meeting I want you to bring her as well."  
  
Tom looked at Harry who gave a slight shrug. Tom turned back to Janeway.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am." Tom turned to Usagi and gave a little bow. Usagi jumped down with a huge smile and bowed back. She followed behind Harry with Tom coming behind her. Tuvok motioned for one Two guards to follow. Once the group had left Janeway found her self-turning to her most trusted friend and advisor. Tuvok came and stood next to her.  
  
"I wish I had some sort of advice to give but even I find that logic can't not define what happened here. We have witnessed time jumps before, but never this large."  
  
"I agree. What had caused it though? Why was she sent here to this Century on top of it this far from Earth." Tuvok gave her no answer. The Doctor stepped between them confused.  
  
"Would some one explain what is going on?" Janeway gave him a small smile.  
  
"I will while I go over the test you ran on her. Tuvok I want you to gather what we have before and after that rift and she arrived. Review it yourself and give me a report once done. Also I want you to tell Chakotay that I want him to relay the officers meeting in three."  
  
Tuvok nodded and walked out. The Captain leaned on the nearest console and sighed. Some how she knew things would change drastically. Not only on board but once again the future.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
So what ya think good or bad. Please review. 


	2. The Calm Before The Storm

Tom and Harry walked down the different corridors with Usagi between them and the guards following behind. They had know idea what to show that girl and what not to. The captain didn't give them any explicit instructions on this case. Usagi could be an enemy or she could be telling the truth and be from the past. If she were from the past, then showing her too much of the future would not be wise.  
  
Where to start first was what was plaguing them. If this were a dignitary from another planet it would be no big problem. They would show them the shuttle bay, engineering, Ten Forward, Holo-deck, the galley, hydroponics and so on.  
  
Harry looked over at Tom, who just shrugged his shoulders. Which in turn caused Harry to roll his eyes. Tom would then give him a dirty look and Harry would scowl. Usagi was oblivious to the silent conversation being held above her head. She was too busy trying to look in all directions at once to notice. She was fascinated how far the human race had progressed with its technology. It was nowhere near what it was when she was Princess Serenity, but still it boggled the mind.  
  
She was pulled from her ship gazing when she heard Harry heave a huge sigh. "Harry-san, o genki desu ka?"  
  
Harry blushed a little. He was embarrassed that she had heard him. He gave her a small smile, which she returned with a bigger one. Then an idea hit him. Even though all his data was correct he still had a hard time believing this girl was from the past. Maybe if she recreated something from where she was from they could tell the authenticity of it. What better way to prove it than to use the Holo-deck?  
  
"Ano, Usagi-san. We have a room in which objects can be made to look real like the doctor but only holograms. I was wondering, could you give the computer a good description of some of the places that are from your time so it could recreate it for us?"  
  
Usagi looked at him with a big question mark flashing above her head. Tom was confused till he realized where Harry was taking it and doing a bad job. Besides Harry always used big words and complicated things.  
  
"See, Usagi-san, the Japan that we know is totally different now." Tom explained. "So we want to see what it looked like from your time as best as you can describe it so the computer can recreate it for us. That way it would make us feel like we were jumping back into the past."  
  
Usagi chewed on her bottom lip for bit, thinking, before she broke out into a huge smile. "Hai!"  
  
Tom gave a bow and held out his arm for her to take. Usagi giggled and played along. She gave a curtsy and took his arm. Harry followed behind them, groaning. He could already see the trouble he would be dragged into if the girl somehow stayed.  
  
After nearly an hour, Harry's plan to prove her false was blown to pieces. She described the places and people too well not to be from that era. She had grabbed both their hands and dragged them down the streets of a re- created shopping district, pointing at things and babbling on about this and that as if she was still in her own time and giving tourists a tour. But it was the last thing she had created tugged at something in the men's hearts and fully believing her story.  
  
It was a Shinto Shrine. One she must have visited often. This time though there were no people, it was completely quiet. It sat on top of a hill surrounded by sakura trees. Once it was complete, Usagi slowly made her way to the part of the shrine that was the living quarters. She hadn't said one word yet. Tom was looking around little shrine as Harry watched her closely. She came to a stop in front of a doorway, hesitating. He could see her debating whether to go in or not. What would be so important to the girl about that room she would act so? He came up beside her and that was when he noticed the tears.  
  
Finally, she opened the door and walked in without taking off her shoes. Harry poked his head around the side of the door. It must have been the room of the priestess of the shrine. Usagi was sitting at a table in the middle of the room. She seemed to be looking at different sides of the table, as if someone should be sitting there. She bowed her head before flinging herself onto the table and crying.  
  
"Minna-chan, doshite? Doshite wa watashi?"  
  
That was when Harry truly believed. Why would someone be so upset if they were not far from home? He knew he had lain in his room at night alone and cried for the earth he may never see again. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled. He turned to find Tom standing next to him, eyes brimming with tears ready to fall.  
  
This girl didn't belong here. They had to send her home.if there was a way. Both men stepped away from the room to give Usagi time to finish and collect herself. She would find them when she was ready.  
  
Usagi found her new companions sitting in front of the temple. Memories surfaced of her friends and a tear tried to surface. She wanted to go home, she wanted to know what was going on, how she gotten here, and why. What had happened to the other Senshi? Are they all right? Most of all, what had happened to the earth and the future she knew of? The Earth was not frozen like she had been led to believe it would. Instead, it was thriving with not only humans but many races of life from around the universe. Humanity also traveled around the universe and explored strange new worlds. She pushed all this to the back of her mind until she had time to find answers. She walked up to the men with a smile. It seemed they were enjoying their little trip to the past.  
  
"Kon wa, minna-san."  
  
Tom and Harry stood up. "Hello, Usagi-san. If you are ready we would like to continue," Harry offered. "There are only a few more minutes till we are due back with the Captain. We thought that we should stop by Ten Forward and let Neelix cook us up something."  
  
Tom hit Harry on the back, "That's right! No sense going to one of these meetings on a empty stomach." Before Usagi could verbally agree, her stomach answered for her.  
  
On the way to Ten Forward they told Usagi all about the different races of aliens that were on board. How could they hid that fact when most of the crew themselves were various aliens? She has already seen Tuvok, and a number of crew members passing by her.  
  
Once the doors to Ten-Forward opened, they were greeted with the delicious smells of food. Every one of their stomachs growled. Neelix heard the door open and came around from his counter to welcome them. He stopped when he saw Usagi and heard her surprisingly loud stomach. Neelix looked at the group that accompanied her before Harry stepped forward.  
  
"Neelix, this is the girl the Captain must have told you about. Her name is Usagi."  
  
Neelix smiled and held his hand for the girl. "What a pretty thing you are, Miss Usagi. I am Neelix, the ship's cook and Morale-booster. Come, you must be starved!" He led them into the kitchen. Looking around, the trio could tell he was hard at work making new recipes.  
  
Usagi had been studying Neelix and came to the conclusion that he looked like a cross between a flying Monkey and Giraffe. She giggled and turned to Tom. "Neelix-san is cute but he looks like a monkey and a Giraffe mixed." Usagi covered her mouth at once and blushed; she couldn't believe she said that out loud. (Remember, even though Usagi speech is written in English, she is speaking Japanese until further notice.)  
  
Tom blinked a few times and was at loss for words. Harry could only snicker at the young girl's antics. Neelix hadn't heard her and returned with a pot of a soup-like meal and dished it out to everyone.  
  
Janeway sighed and rubbed her temples as she sat at the head of the conference room's table. "This makes no sense. You're telling me there is no way to get her home?"  
  
B'Elanna leaned forward as far as her swelling abdomen would allow. "First, I would have to know how she got here. That 'wormhole' was not a wormhole. After running some deeper tests and scans with Seven, we found she just... appeared here. Somehow also making the computers show it was caused by a wormhole. At first I thought she might have been some alien species that we had not encountered yet, but." she trailed off and looked to Seven of Nine for support.  
  
"Ensign Kim was correct with his findings. The readings we received of the time-travel seem to be the only true evidence of how she came here. The traces of it were all around her. I ran a few scans while she was in sickbay and have been monitoring her while touring the ship. The traces are still there."  
  
Chakotay sat straighter. "This all shows she is from the past. Otherwise the readings would not come out the same. If she were an alien that was posing, somewhere along the way she would have dropped her guard and set the readings off." He turned to the Captain and mentally groaned. He could see the glint in her eye and the faint smile. Anything to do with the fabrics of Time and she was hooked. Not to mention this gave her a challenge that she had been missing for a while.  
  
"I see. Now that leaves the question on why and how she got here," Janeway said. "She stated in Sickbay she had no clue. Someone could have sent her and if that's so, did they send her because she is evil or because the sender was?"  
  
Tuvok stopped that train of thought. "I believe she was sent here against her will. While in sickbay I felt nothing but calm and peace from her while she slept. Once she was awoke curiosity, fright and loneliness dominated. Logic would dictate that if she was set on coming to the future, she would be ready for what she faced. This girl was not. She shied away from anyone that came near her and pulled out this locket." He revealed a red heart- shaped locket with wings on the sides and a gold crescent moon in the middle.  
  
"I was able to get this from her and the Doctor calmed her. It would be illogical to jump to conclusions now, till we here her story of events. Not once have I felt her lie." (If I remember correctly. Vulcan's can sense some emotions and detect lies.)  
  
Janeway could only nod. Once again Tuvok had proved why she valued his insight. He always presented the plain logic that was before her eyes and not the complicated angle she always went for. The doors opened, stopping the others from saying anything else. They were expecting Tom, Harry and Neelix to walk in with their new guest in tow. That was what happened, but not in the way they were expecting.  
  
A disheveled Harry and Usagi covered in various forms of food came running in through the doors. They stood at opposite sides of the doorway then dropped down and held a rope between them, giggling and speaking in hushed voices. They were totally oblivious to their audience.  
  
Harry said something to Usagi. She dropped her end of the rope and reached for a bag she had tied to the belt of her borrowed clothes. She quickly unwrapped the contents and placed them a few feet from the door before returning quickly to the rope. Each of those seated at the table had the same look of confusion on their faces.  
  
Janeway had figured out what they were up to. She leaned her elbows on the table and rested her head on her hands. Chakotay looked at her perplexed. She smiled and whispered out of the side of her mouth, "Relax and enjoy the show."  
  
It dawned on him what was happening. He whispered to the others before leaning back and waiting for the outcome. They didn't have to wait long. The doors opened once again and they could hear Tom's voice and Neelix not to far behind. Tom rushed into the room, unaware of the tightened rope that tripped him and sent him face first into what looked like a ruined pie or cake.  
  
Laughter broke out as Tom lifted his head up and spit out what got into his mouth before he could say anything. Neelix walked in and tripped over the still tightened line. He landed on Tom and pushed his face back into the pastry. Usagi and Harry leaned against each other, laughing so hard tears came to their eyes. Their spectators, besides Tuvok and Seven, laughed along. Who would have thought someone would get the better of the trickster himself?  
  
Neelix pushed himself off of Tom and helped him up, all the while Tom was muttering under his breath. He scooped up a bit of the pastry in one hand and was about to launch it until the Captain stopped him. She had watched and came to the conclusion that she did not want her conference room covered in whatever pastry that was.  
  
"Mr. Paris I would advise against throwing that."  
  
Tom looked over to her and blanched when he realized he had witnesses. Not to mention the fact that one was his wife and would not let him forget this. He dropped the load in his hand and wiped his hands on his already ruined uniform. Harry and Usagi stood next to him still chortling while Neelix smiled smugly. Janeway leaned back and looked over the four. She had a pretty good idea of what had happened just by how much food they seemed to be wearing, but curiosity had won over. "Would somebody please explain?"  
  
The quartet looked at each other and then all pointed at someone different and a chorus of 'He/she did it!' was heard. They repeated this a few times till three fingers landed at once on Tom Paris. "He did it." A muttered, "traitors," was heard.  
  
Janeway sighed, the headache was returning. "We will discuses this later. Please sit down."  
  
The four sheepishly sat. Janeway opened her mouth to speak but shut it as the door opened again and the doctor walked through.  
  
"Good..." was all they heard from him before he slipped on the splattered pastry and landed flat on his back. It was funny how, at times, the doctor seemed so human even though he was a hologram. Janeway groaned as laughter broke out again. It was going to be a long meeting... 


	3. Q Papa?

Thanks for all of the reviews. I have to thank P-chan for being my beta. This is the third time up loading this thing. I don't know why but the stupid things down loads them all as one paragraph. It is rather upsetting and a big pain. So sorry for you out there. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The senior officers were focused on watching the recording of her arrival. They had watched at least a dozen times. Usagi stared down at the table and chewed on her bottom lip. She had no clue as to how she had gotten aboard.  
  
The farthest back she could remember was Minako and Makoto running up to her, fear on their faces. The trio had quickly transformed took to the sky, thanks to their upgraded Eternal powers after the defeat of Chaos. Soon they found themselves heading for the park and the source of the evil energy.  
  
They circled above and found the "Evil". As soon as they landed the thing headed directly for Usagi no one else. It had gotten within a few feet from her and then.blank.  
  
Nothing came after it. Did it attack her? It must have if she came aboard unconscious and her clothes all tattered and torn. But what of the others? Are they okay? Were they..? She shook her head. There was no time to be thinking of things like that. They were all right she knew it.  
  
She gave a small sigh and looked up towards the window. She blinked a few times before her eyes grew wide...\  
  
Janeway shook her finger at the screen. "I have seen that light before. It almost looks like."  
  
"Q-Papa!!"  
  
Everyone spun around at Usagi's squeal. There they found Q sitting across from the girl. He shook his head tsk-ing at the group. "My dear Katherine, I thought by now you would have recognized my handy work."  
  
"Q-Papa?"  
  
Q turned his head towards Usagi and smiled. A few eyebrows found their way to their owner's hairlines. "Papa???"  
  
Q blinked at the group disgusted. "Please. This child is not mine. I am unfortunately her Godfather. How that came to be don't ask." He was rewarded with a size four shoe to the head.  
  
"Q-baka!!!"  
  
"Little twerp."  
  
"Homosapien."  
  
"Why you .Odango Attama!"  
  
Usagi bristled. All that was heard was a stream of Japanese. From Tom's choking noises and the red that was creeping up Q's face, one could only guess what she had said. For once Q was lost for a come back.  
  
Janeway was amused at someone getting the better of Q, but now was not the time. "If you two children are quite through?" Usagi gave Q one last raspberry before turning to the Captain.  
  
Q muttered a few comments under breath before addressing Janeway. "Oh by all means, dear Captain, we are through, for now. But please, continue. Your little theories were quite amusing."  
  
A few choice words were rising inside of Janeway but she choked them down. "Knock it off, Q. Lets cut to the chase. Why did you bring her here from the past?"  
  
Q smiled and leaned back into his chair. "The chase is always the best part. All right if you insist. Yes I did send her here and yes she is from the past. Her mother has died in a way; so to speak. Her mother's body had died but the spirit still lives, much to my utter delight," Q's eyes rolled here. "So she is still able to still watch over the girl. Some.events took place not too long ago. A bet was made and for once it seems I find my self on the loosing end."  
  
Chakotay was now rubbing his forehead. When dealing with Q one tends to find and rather large headache forming. "What does this have to do with Miss Usagi?"  
  
"I was getting to that Cheetah. Because of that bet I am now in charge of her upbringing. I know nothing of mortals needs other than she is rather lacking in some areas. She is the key to the success of your mortal beings future. I am to help her shape up more mentally than physically."  
  
The other shoe to the pair followed in it predecessors path.  
  
"Will you stop that!!!! It is not my fault that you are lazy and fail every test of yours."  
  
Usagi responded with a raspberry and comments about a Pyro named Rei-chan. Janeway looked at him perplexed.  
  
"Why us? Are we the only ones in this universe that you deem fit?"  
  
Q snorted. "Please don't flatter yourself. I could have just as easily left her on the Enterprise. I simply have no clue as to what to do. I can't teach her. The things I know are to large for her puny head to comprehend."  
  
A tri-corder followed in the wake of the shoes. Q ducked in time and gave her a dirty look. Before he could say anything he tilted his head to the side as if he was listing to something. He smiled. "Well it seems my time is up here. I hope you have fun and I will be checking up from time to time." He flashed out before anther word could be uttered. All eyes turned to the young girl. Janeway felt sorry for Usagi. Being taken from everything she knew and not only brought so far away but into another time- line.  
  
Janeway was taken back when Usagi looked straight at her. Her eyes held so much pain, wisdom and understanding that child like her should not know.  
  
Usagi spoke and Janeway looked to Tom. Tom was still frowning, not liking like what was being done. Usagi made a request and he turned to give the captain the translation. "She would like to lie down for a bit if that is possible?"  
  
Janeway nodded and smiled to the girl. "That is no problem. Mr. Kim, would you show our guest to her quarters?"  
  
Kim nodded and motioned for Usagi to follow. Once she was out of the room and the door closed, B'Elanna spoke. "Captain, you cannot allow this. We have much more important things to do than to play baby sitter and school teacher for Q."  
  
"I am afraid, B'Elanna, that we have no choice. We have no way to send the girl home. Till we can find a way she is a guest here." More arguments broke out. It was going to be a long day... Harry tried; he really did. But everything he tried failed there was no way to cheer her up. All the way to Usagi's room she looked to the floor walking next to him quietly. He tried jokes, telling her funny stories, mostly of Tom's misfortune. He even tried to reassure her they would get her home. Nothing worked she just stayed the same. They finally reached the door and stopped. He didn't know what else to say to the girl. He shook his head and opened the door. "This is it, Usagi-san. If you need anything important call me or Tom till we can get the computer to understand your form of Japanese." Usagi numbly nodded before flopping on to the bed and curling into a ball. Harry sighed and left her alone. From experience he knew she need some time alone to get use to it. Usagi waited a few minuets after the door closed before she let the tears come. A tissue fluttered down onto her face startling her. She sat up wiping the tears away. Sitting next to her was Q. Not Beryl nor Dimando nor Chaos had ever received the glare of hatred she gave Q. "Oh, the little rabbit is angry. I better watch out she might wail me to death." Usagi flung herself back on to the bed with her back facing Q. The tears came freely. "If you are only here to tease or poke fun at me, please leave. My life has been a living hell already without you popping up and helping it any." Q lay down beside her with his hand behind her head. "These things are so uncomfortable." He snapped his fingers and the bed were replaced with a more elegant one. "That is much better. Mind telling me how your life has been a hell? As far as I have seen, it is no different that any other mortals." Usagi sat up and looked at him before bursting out in laughter so hard, she fell off the bed. "Like any other mortals! Good one Q-papa. Like mortals." Q frowned down at the laughing rabbit as she rolled on the floor in fits of mirth. "I don't see what is so funny." Usagi stopped laughing and blinked. He was joking right. Looking at his face she found he wasn't. She lay back on the floor and looked up at the ceiling. "Tell me, oh great Q, how is my life like any other mortals?" "I thought it was obvious. You were given trial and tribulations and you overcame them, kicking and screaming the whole way. The same as every other mortal." Usagi frowned and shook her head. "Iie, you are wrong. Yes, there were trials and tribulations. My trials, however, were just that. Trials. The higher beings see it fit to test me every chance they get. They gave me a chance to get revenge on the ones who caused the downfall of my kingdom and its alliance. Then I found out why. They were punishing me along with Beryl and Metallica. All because I committed the greatest dishonor by committing suicide without trying to fight for my kingdom." She began to bunch her fists at her side. "I am not really Serenity. I just carry her soul. I do remember everything she did. How was she to fight? Her inner court did that for her. Everyone shielded her from everything. She either studied or played around. She never learned to use a sword or what a fighting stance was. She did watch the girls spar and thought it was a show, not training. When the first thing that came along that was daring and a change from what she knew, she fell in love. Of course that had to be Endymion. Her head was filled with so many fairy tales they were the only thing she knew to be true about the real world. So when the fight came she did what many girls would do in stories. Kill herself to be with her love." Usagi glared at Q with anger poring from her. "How was she to know that if she stayed alive the kingdom could have been saved? But what the higher ones don't know is that it wouldn't have lasted long. She would have been a weak ruler. That is another reason the Queen died. She sent the princess to be reborn and learn the true ways of life. That everything was not a fairy tale. The higher ones were mad. I was given hell for costing the Queen her life and their perfect peace. Peace they did nothing to build. My family built it with our own sweat, blood and power and they take the credit. "My life is nowhere near that of a normal mortal. How many of them get to be the universal hacky-sack? How many of them have the highest of beings testing them constantly to see if the Queen were right in her doings, to see if I would fail; fail humanity, fail the Universe and place it in an eternal hellish nightmare. How many more have two secret identities and a destined and planned future? How many mortals have the power I have and every being of Evil after it? "I never asked for this. I never wanted this. All I want is to be normal, to be an actual mortal. Go to school with the friends I ditched to be a senshi. Fall in love for a reason other than the past feelings of a sheltered girl with a huge crush for the first thing that was chaos in her orderly life. I don't want to be Sailormoon, I don't want to be Serenity, and I don't want to be the future monarch of half the galaxy. But I do it and will continue to do it to the best of my abilities." Throughout her speech, the girl's voice remained level and calm. Q raised an eyebrow. "If you don't want any of it, why do it? Why not give it up. Pass the title and power to another being." Usagi snorted. "Like I could. I would be stopped the first time I tried. Besides THEY know I wouldn't. I couldn't. Never could I give this life to another. I am too kind hearted for my good. I fight so others won't have to. To spare others the pain of watching their dearest friends, their sisters nearly beaten to death or killed. To watch your love be turned or used against you time after time." She looked him the eye. "Besides, they are not finished with me are they? That is why you are involved now. Though I really do appreciate your vote of confidence with Chaos." Q shrugged. "Truth be told, I really didn't think you had a chance. I never thought of falling into the caldron or reaching for the last bit of Glaxia's humanity. But as to why am I doing this, it is not the work of the "higher ups". I am merely saving your life and paying my debt to your mother." Her lips became a flat line. "Explain." "Your mother is a crafty woman when she wants to be. One could say I didn't read all the fine print when I agreed to this bet. I paid a little visit to the time stream. I found something in your future your dear Time Guardian didn't see. Something was coming, something you and your precious little court couldn't handle. I had to get you off earth while you were still alive, awake, and alert. I figured why not kill two birds with one stone. Voyager was the best thing choice. It is filled with Earthlings and they could provide a better up bringing than what I ever could." "All the way in the future?" "Your new little enemy will have a hard time finding you and when it does you will be prepared for it. Here you will be well cared for and treated kindly. When the threat arrives you will understand better. Unfortunately this is a fight you must do on your own. No help from you little friends or comfort from them." A smile broke out on his face. "Well my time is up. Till we meet again!" With his usual dazzle/flash Q was gone. Usagi was quickly on her feet. "Wait, what threat. Q-papa? What threat! This isn't funny. Get back here and explain. Q-papa? What about the others? What about my friends? At least tell me they are all right. Please. At least tell me that much." Tears began to flow again. Q appeared on the bed again, exasperated. "Fine, your little friends are well and alive. They sleep on the moon till you send word yourself for them to awake. Once the awake they will be given knowledge about the past centuries well enough to make in the Federation till you return. Happy?" He didn't even wait for and answer before he flashed out again taking the fancy bed with him. Usagi sunk into more depression as she lay on the bed. No tears came now. Her eyes were void of emotion and light as she watched the stars pass by in the open space outside her window. Once again she found herself alone. In a new place with no one she knew. A new enemy was after her. She had no clues, no real clues anyways. All she knew was that she was sent her to escape this new enemy for the time being as well as to learn to be the proper ruler she need to be. Why was everyone so insistent on changing her? Molding her to what they thought a proper being of her caliber should be. Why couldn't they let her be herself and just simply show her instead of forcing? Usagi lay there till she fell asleep, thinking of every question she could, and sinking into a deeper depression.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
What do you think?  
  
Review 


	4. A Schooling We Will Go

Seven fingers flew across her console as a small alarm sounded. Their new guest had decided to use the computer. Seven was now trying to figure out what program she was using. Both eyebrows rose when the program popped up. She was expecting the diagram of the ship or breaking into ships computer not what she was being shown. Quickly she erased the console and made was to the guest's quarters.  
  
Usagi giggled to her self. Who knew she could learn so much so quick. Brief pain flashed in her eyes as she remembered the times she had studied with her friends. She shook it off and continued playing the little word games she had found. She was so engrossed in her "studies" she didn't hear the call to enter or the doors opening.  
  
Seven cleared her throat finding her self a little amused as the girl jumped up and nearly fell over her chair.  
  
"Need help?"  
  
Usagi looked down and nodded sadly. "Tom-san and Harry-san.." She paused to think of the new words she was relearning. "..no show. No where to go." She smiled proudly having found what she thought to be the right words.  
  
Seven nodded. "They do have other duties they must think of. Though I do find it rather irresponsible of them not to look upon your welfare."  
  
A loud rumbling came from Usagi who blushed harder. It was bad enough she found trying to learn English, which was one of her worse subjects; now her stomach decided it needed to be heard. Seven moved to the door and looked back to the girl.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
Usagi followed her guide with her head bent down. Her earlier depression began to creep back upon her. She looked up a little to at least see where they maybe going. It didn't matter though each hallway looked like the next. What she did notice, however, was the way this Woman was treated by the others. They gave her respect but they also tended to shy away from her. Why? She had seen nothing wrong with her. Of course the weird eyepiece was different but as far as she had seen there was nothing to be afraid of. She hoped.  
  
10-forwards doors opened allowing Seven and Usagi to enter. Most of the crew was on their shift duties so it wasn't so crowded. Nelix instantly spotted them and made his way over to them.  
  
"Greetings, perhaps I could interest you lovely.." Seven rolled her eyes.  
  
"I am afraid not, Nelix. I found our guest was in need some nourishment and was hoping you could giver her something that resembled her home. She isn't accustomed to your other world cooking."  
  
Nelix's smile slipped a little before growing larger. " I think I know the perfect thing. With the Captain's help I have finally figured out how to make a thing called a Triple layer Chocolate Cake. I was hoping to give it the Captain tonight but seeing it will have a better home why not."  
  
Usagi understood the words triple chocolate cake and clutched to Nelix with a huge smile on full force. Seven rolled her eyes and began to leave before her hand was grabbed and tugged back. She looked down to Usagi whose eyes were pleading her.  
  
"Stay, eat."  
  
Seven sighed and made to move the hand to find it firm in grip. "I require no real nourishment as you. I will be fine."  
  
The eyes grew wider and glossier.  
  
"Please."  
  
Nelix joined in the begging. "Come now Seven you may not need it but I know you also like the taste of it. Why not have a little go. It wouldn't hurt any."  
  
No matter how much protesting she had given she was coaxed into staying.  
  
Janeway walked the halls of her ship confused. She had tried to find Seven and has yet to find her. It had been three days since anyone had seen her. She was sure to check all the usual places Seven kept herself to, even tried to hail her but got nothing. Sick of walking she turned to the nearest wall console wondering why she hadn't done this from the start.  
  
"Computer, locate Seven of Nine."  
  
"Seven of Nine is currently on Hollodeck three."  
  
Janeway's eyebrows rose quickly as she turned to make her way the Hollodeck. As the doors slide open the Captain stopped and watched. Seven slowly walked back and forth behind their new member as the girl played a timed game of sorts. The buzzer sound and Seven was quick to look over what had been completed. Seven looked down to the girl and smiled.  
  
"We have found your problem, Rabbit. These games keep your attention long enough for you to complete you work."  
  
Janeway walked up behind them to see a simple little Role Playing game that had a console to control the characters. The game was simple it was to teach the girl English. She had to find the correct letters to complete words and then out of the words she had completed, create complete and correct sentences. Janeway cleared her throat and watched with amusement and Usagi jumped and Seven swerved around putting the girl protectively behind her.  
  
"Captain, I did not hear you enter."  
  
"That is quite alright, Seven, no harm done. I am a little curious of this game. Why isn't Harry or Tom with the girl?"  
  
Seven shifted her uncomfortably. "They were still on duty. I found Usagi trying to understand a First year schooling lesson. Since then we have found her problem and created the game here. It resembles the games she had from her time.  
  
Usagi tugged on her sleeve. "Cake." Seven nodded.  
  
"After having Nelix's perfected Chocolate cake."  
  
Janeway smiled. She ruffled Usagi's hair and leaned down to take a closer look at this little game. Seven frowned a little. She had like the time she had with the girl. She was able to forget things that bothered her.  
  
"Captain, were you looking for me?"  
  
Janeway looked up and smiled. "I was but is was nothing important. Now why don't we have a little challenge?"  
  
She had the same game console created for her across from Usagi. She did a few adjustments before smiling across to the girl.  
  
"This game will be similar but you will be trying to beat me. We both have to fight to get things done first. Seven will monitor and judge who will win."  
  
Usagi smiled. There was no way she was going to loose. They were playing her game as Sailormoon and the Captain was Sailor V. she was just gong to show these wannabe's what gamers were all about. Not to mention for once she didn't care it was schoolwork it was fun and she was enjoying her self. 


End file.
